Forever Is A Long Time
by CityofNo1Fans
Summary: There's a new mystery in town, and the Grimms are needed to help solve it. Will Sabrina and Puck's tension dissolve or will their hate for each other grow stronger? When the ultimate betrayal occurs, who will be there for Sabrina?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I had a new idea for a full-length story. It's called Forever Is A Long Time (which you probably already know from the title) This story will be updated reasonably frequently, and takes place after the Everafter War. Hope you like it!**

_Prologue_

_It was a peaceful night for the Grimm household. Dinner proved uneventful, and the family members had receded to their various rooms to rest for the night._

_Around midnight, there was a sharp creak, followed by a string of muffled curse words. A hooded figure materialised at the top of the stairs and made its way down the hallway towards the door at the end, disappearing into the room known as the entrance to the Hall of Mirrors._

_The Scarlet Hand had finally been defeated and the Everafter community was finally free._

**_Until now_**

_On the pedestal, in all its beauty and terror, lay the Book of Everafter. Untouched, since the end of the Everafter war. _

_The Grimms had decided to lift the "Grimm handprint" protection spell, because they believed the war was over._

___**_How foolish they were_**___

_The stranger let out a deep, throaty chuckle and stalked over to the pedestal, almost like a predator seeking it's prey._

_For a brief moment, the stranger's hand hovered shakily over the book, and then that moment of hesitation passed._

_And just like that, the Book of Everafter was gone._

_~Sisters Grimm~_

From his dazzling blue eyes to his charmingly deceptive smirk, Puck was every teenage girl's dream. With all that he had going for him, it really wasn't that difficult to see where all the cockiness and arrogance came from. All the boys wanted to be like him and all the girls wanted to be with him. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. Not _all_ of the girls wanted to be with him. There was one girl, who simply couldn't stand to be around him.

_Sabrina Grimm_

Puck was, (cliché as it was) the bane of her existence. It was a well-known fact that they were sworn enemies. Any poor unfortunate, who happened to be standing there when their arguments started, would run away screaming. Puck and Sabrina could never be friends. Never.

Puck was an annoying, smelly, infuriating and immature fairy. He was her nemesis, and she was his. All of this could have been easily avoided if it weren't for one unavoidable factor.

They lived together.

The truth was, they weren't always like this. They used to have their special moments, and happened to share the same favourite movies and TV shows.

Instead of screaming at the top of their lungs, every Tuesday, they would look forward to watching another episode of Martial Arts together and commenting on all of the styles and techniques they saw.

One day, all of that changed.

They had a fight.

This fight was different from their usual ones, and was filled with pain and sadness, and showed no sign of the humour that used to lie there. As they fought, the pair continued to drift further and further apart.

Further and further, until they couldn't even stand to be in the same room as each other. Of course, unless Puck had dyed Sabrina's hair some unusual colour, or another one of their terrifying arguments had began.

One would expect them to keep out of each other's ways. Instead, they seemed to try to find more ridiculous reasons everyday to keep in each other's faces.

There's a new mystery in town, and Sabrina and Puck are needed to help solve it. Can they ever leave their past behind them and become acquaintances?

Or friends?

Or even lovers?

THE END

**How was it? That was the prologue; and like I said, this is going to be my first ever full-length story, with a prologue, ****an epilogue and everything. **

**Hope you guys liked it! Reviews will be much appreciated :)**

**-CityofNo1Fans-**


	2. Blood-Red Is A Dangerous Colour

**Hi everyone!**

**This is the 1****st**** chapter of Forever Is A Long Time.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Blood Red Is A Dangerous Colour

Light shone through the spaces in the curtains. The birds chirped merrily, and everything seemed like the beginning of a beautiful day.

_Something was wrong._

As soon as Sabrina opened her eyes, she felt it.

_The terrible stench that clouded the air. _

_The slimy wet substance that slipped down her neck_.

She lifted a hand warily up to her hair and it came away wet.

And blue.

"PUCK!"

Almost as if he had been waiting right outside her door, Puck came sauntering in.

"Morning, _Sunshine_"

Sabrina glared up at him, before yanking away her blankets and scrambling to her feet.

"What did you do to my hair?"

Puck gave her his signature smirk.

"Why Grimm, isn't it obvious? _I dyed it blue_"

Sabrina let out a roar of rage and grabbed her bedside lantern. Ripping it out of its wall socket, she flung it at him with all her might.

He deflected it easily, before calmly answering,

"You should thank me. The colour matches your eyes"

Sabrina froze, halfway to the baseball bat she kept beside her bed. She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Did you just say-"

Realising his mistake, Puck turned bright red and immediately tried to backtrack.

"Um, I mean- no! You look terrible! Like a smurf!"

Sabrina let out a snort.

"If I dyed your hair red, it would match your face right now" she scoffed.

Puck scowled at her.

"Have fun at school looking like _that _today"

Sabrina whipped back to the mirror. Her hair was a shocking, electric blue. Although it looked terrible, she hesitated. The fairy was right, it _did _match her eyes.

_That was no excuse._

Turning back to Puck, she picked up her hairbrush and flung it at him.

"I AM GOING TO-"

Puck dodged the object calmly.

"Kill me?"

He smirked at her, and strode over purposefully until his face was right above hers. He sneered.

"You know what I think? I think you're becoming predictable"

Sabrina smiled. It wasn't one of those pleasant smiles that conjured up images of flying ponies and rainbow unicorns.

It was a scary smile. Any poor unfortunates who faced that smile usually saw their lives flash before them.

But not Puck.

He returned the smile with ease.

"Predictable as an alarm clock"

Sabrina's eyes turned hard, and she snatched her baseball bat from beside her bed. She strode purposefully towards Puck, who had his arms out, ready to defend himself if there was a need. Instead, she brought the bat down on her alarm clock, which was resting on her bedside table.

_Smash! Smash! Smash!_

In mere seconds, the object had been reduced to a crumpled heap of wires and broken bits of plastic.

She turned victoriously to Puck.

"Still predictable, am I?"

Before he could answer, the door to the bedroom burst open.

The rest of the family (even Elvis) came bustling noisily into the room, full to the brim with questions.

Veronica was worried, "What was that sound?"

Henry was protective, "Why is that fairy in here with my daughter? Alone?"

Mr Canis was calm. "Your hair is a strange colour, child"

Jake was practical, "That alarm clock did _not_ come cheap, kiddo"

And of course, Daphne and Red were romance-addicts, "Did you kiss and make up?"

Puck rolled his eyes at the questions. "The usual. Grimm was in here having a mental breakdown, and I was trying to stop her from going out in a full-on rage"

Sabrina glared at him. "I thought I was _predictable"_

Just as Puck walked out the door, he called back over his shoulder, "That, too"

Sabrina snarled.

"That little-"

The rest of the family had to restrain Sabrina from going after him.

_~Sisters Grimm~_

After a few minutes, when Sabrina had been forced into the shower to wash her hair, the house was quiet again.

The family was downstairs eating breakfast.

Puck sat down, and was immediately grilled by Veronica.

"Puck, you have to stop pranking her!"

He nodded slowly, but he wasn't really listening.

Until she mentioned the Old Lady.

"You should try and get along with Sabrina" Veronica sighed, "It's what Relda would have wanted"

Puck froze, his spoonful of cereal, halfway to his mouth.

Silently, they all turned slowly to the photograph on the cabinet.

The Old Lady.

Her memory was fresh in everything. From the absence of her strange food, to the colour of Basil's JR's green eyes. Her absence was everywhere.

It wasn't manly to cry, but Puck wasn't ashamed of the stingy prickliness at the corner of his eyes. He cleared his throat shakily, and picked at his food.

_Pancakes with maple syrup_

He smiled sadly as he remembered the Old Lady's glow-in-the-dark pink waffles. His smile grew even wider when he remembered Sabrina's reaction to them. They all sat in silence.

Until Sabrina finished her shower.

She seemed to have calmed down a bit. After angrily informing everyone that her hair was still blue, she headed back up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Veronica called up to her.

"I'm just going to the Hall of Wonders to see-"

She froze. She had almost said it.

It was silent downstairs. They had all heard her slip-up. There was no antidote to betrayal and hurt, and no magic could cover up the pain that Mirror had caused her.

Shakily, Sabrina cleared her throat.

"Umm, I mean- I'm going to the Hall of Wonders library to see if there are any books on removing hair dye"

It was a weak cover-up and she knew it.

When Sabrina did reach the entrance room, she was met with a surprise.

The door was open.

Her family rarely entered the room these days, and it was usually either her, or her Uncle Jake, who visited the Halls.

"Umm…guys? You might want to come upstairs"

She could hear the grumbles of everyone downstairs; as they scraped their chairs back and crawled up the stairs.

Jake was the first to reach the top.

"What is it, kiddo? I promise I didn't touch your bubble bath"

Sabrina snorted.

"I don't have any of that"

Veronica came up and glared at Jake. "The bubble bath is mine. So are the bath salts and the candles. You didn't use them, did you?"

Jake's telltale reddening ears gave him away.

"You used them, Jake? Seriously?"

Before they could start their bickering, Sabrina diverted everyone's attention to the open door.

As everyone started asking each other if they had entered the Hall, Sabrina crept closer, and closer.

Until she saw it. And her heart nearly stopped.

Veronica's voice rang out clearly above the others.

"If no ones been in that room, why is the door open?"

Sabrina answered quietly, "I think I know"

She pointed at the wall opposite, inside the Entrance room. The others gasped, even Puck, when they saw something they believed they would never see again.

Something dangerous.

The blood-red handprint of the Scarlet Hand. The organisation that had killed her grandmother.

**Ok, so that was my failed attempt at being mysterious. This was more of an informational lead-up chapter. **

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**-CityofNo1Fans-**


	3. Someone Will Pay

**Hi everyone!**

**This is the 2****nd**** chapter for Forever Is A Long Time.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Someone Will Pay

No matter how hard Sabrina tried, she couldn't get rid of the image of the bloody handprint that was still imprinted in her mind. It had only been two years since they had defeated Mirror and the Scarlet Hand. Could they really have returned?

Sabrina shook her head, mad at herself for even coming to that conclusion.

_It was impossible_

After all, she had been the one to kill Mirror.

Her family didn't know that. It was a secret that Sabrina would take to her grave.

Sabrina sneaked a glance at Daphne, Red and Puck, who were walking behind her. They were all on their way to school.

That's right.

In one morning, Puck and Sabrina had nearly killed each other, Sabrina had discovered that Jake uses feminine bath products, and an organisation that had killed her grandmother could be back again.

So of course, it would seem perfectly reasonable that they were heading to school.

"Grimm! Wait up!"

Sabrina turned around. With everything that had happened in the morning, she was still a little sullen and on edge.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

Puck halted mid-step and held out his arms, palms facing towards her. "Whoa, take a chill pill Grimm. I just wanted to talk to you"

Sabrina rubbed her forehead wearily and looked up at him.

"Get on with it", she replied, although her voice was noticeably less irritable.

It was probably the best apology he'd get.

"I want to talk about what happened in the morning"

Sabrina looked sharply at him, before turning around to look at Daphne and Red, making sure they were safely out of earshot.

"We'll talk about it later. The other girls- they're not ready to hear this"

Puck turned to look at the girls as well. He opened his mouth and closed it again, and looked hesitant. Eventually, he said, "No, that's not what I meant. I was talking about what I did to you- well, your hair"

Sabrina suddenly remembered the morning incident. She twirled her (still blue) hair around her fingers. She had styled it into a bun, and deemed herself fit to leave the house. It actually looked pretty good.

That didn't mean she'd let him off easily.

"What about my hair?" Sabrina's voice had returned to its previous tone. Sharp, edgy and unforgiving.

Puck rubbed the back of his neck and hesitated again. "Look, Grimm. I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

She stared at him, in shock. That wasn't the response she was expecting. The Trickster King was sorry?

"Umm…er- wait you're apologising?"

Puck stared at her, like she was mental. "That's what people do when they say 'sorry', Grimm"

Sabrina glared at him as they continued to walk down the road. She saw the "Ferryport Elementary School" sign ahead, and waved goodbye to Daphne and Red.

When they left, the pair was surrounded by an awkward silence.

Every so often, Sabrina would peek at him, just to make sure that this- this boy, who had just apologised to her was really Puck, and not a Scarlet Hand member in disguise.

That was it. She had to stop thinking about them. The Scarlet Hand couldn't have returned. But where did that hand-print come from?

"Now that the others are gone, do you think they're back? The Hand?"

Sabrina looked up at Puck. He looked a little vulnerable as well, and that's when Sabrina remembered; she wasn't the only one who had lost a loved one in the Everafter war. Puck had too. She signed and answered honestly.

"I don't know"

He nodded shakily and they returned to their silence, all the way to the school.

Just as they were about to part their separate ways to Maths and English, he wrapped a finger around one of Sabrina's loose curls and whispered,

"Blue's a good colour on you, Grimm. You should wear it more often"

Before she could reply, he disappeared.

Sabrina was confused, but she couldn't stop the smile and the light blush that was slowly spreading across her face. When she realised what she was doing, she quickly stopped.

What was she thinking? This was Puck she was talking about. Her sworn enemy. Her nemesis.

_They could never be friends._

_~Sisters Grimm~_

"What happened to your hair?"

Sabrina grinned at her beauty-addict friend, Arianna.

"Don't worry. It'll wear off soon"

All around her, her friends gave her looks of sympathy.

Ellie wrapped her arm around Sabrina. "Robin?" she asked.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Who else?"

Arianna grinned at her. "You know, that hair shade looks really good on you. It brings out your eyes!"

Sabrina blushed and looked down at her food, when she remembered a similar conversation she had with Puck or _Robin_ in the morning. Well, it was more of a fight to the death than a conversation, but still.

They all laughed. Ellie looked at something over Sabrina's shoulder. "Speak of the devil," she murmured.

Sabrina felt a tap on her shoulder. Without turning around, she already knew who it was."What do you want, _Robin_?"

"We have to go home. Now"

She stared at him. His eyes were intense, and dark. Sabrina shuddered. She wasn't sure if she liked this new look.

"Why? Why do we have to go home?"

Realising that he was causing a scene, Puck grabbed her arm and led her away to a more secluded spot, away from any listening ears.

She gave him a worried look. "What's happened?"

He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were full of worry.

"Your family-our family is in danger. I just received a text from your dad. We have to leave now"

Sabrina grasped his arm and pulled him towards her. She searched his eyes.

"It's starting again, isn't it?"

When Puck answered, his voice was strained and there was no sign of the humour that used to inhabit it.

"I'm afraid so"

_~Sisters Grimm~_

"Mum! Dad! Are you home?"

Sabrina called out, as she and Puck hurried down the pathway, towards the house.

A shadow flashed behind the curtains. Sabrina's heart stopped. Puck's hand instantly clenched around her arm and he dragged her around to the side of the house, among the bushes.

"What the hell _was_ that?" she hissed.

Puck looked troubled. "Stay here, Grimm. I'll deal with it"

He silently stood up and Sabrina dragged him back down angrily.

"They are my family as well, _fairy_"

Puck glared at her. "Whatever you think this is, _Sabrina_, it isn't childs-play"

Sabrina's eyes widened. He had called her by her first name. That surprised her enough that she managed to ignore the rest of his comment. "You- you called me Sabrina"

For the first time since they left the school, Puck smirked. "That's your name, isn't it?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you never-"

Puck held up a finger. "Shut up and follow me, _Grimm_"

Sabrina rolled her eyes again, but crept after him towards the back door.

When they reached it, he turned to her, expectantly.

"What? I don't have the keys"

He motioned towards her hair. She realised what he wanted and nodded, pulling out a bronze bobby pin from her hair. He reached his hand out for it, but she pushed it away.

When she passed him, she whispered. "Queen of Sneaks, remember?"

Puck rolled his eyes, in a good imitation of Sabrina.

Sabrina twisted the pin around, and a few minutes later, she heard a satisfying click. Her eyes widened and she nodded at Puck, who pulled out his heavy history textbook from his bag.

"What are you doing? We're not in school!" she whispered angrily at him.

He held it up meaningfully. "It's a weapon"

Sabrina blinked. _Why didn't she think of that?_

Nodding her approval, she silently took the garden shovel lying against the tiny shed and held it behind her.

Puck looked at her and together they counted,

_One, Two, Three…._

_Bang!_

She kicked the door open and aimed her shovel at the stranger standing in front of her.

Except it wasn't a stranger.

"Uncle Jake? Mum?"

Puck let out a huff of relief, before lowering his textbook.

Jake lowered his hands, and Sabrina noticed that he had been clutching an amulet. Her mother smiled at them, relieved.

Sabrina exhaled. "We thought you were the Scarlet Hand"

Jake laughed breathily. "Same here. Did you really think you could defeat them with a shovel and a schoolbook?"

Puck shrugged. "Done it before"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Why did you send that SOS text then?"

Veronica looked worried again, and she brushed past Sabrina to look out the back window. Satisfied, she locked the back door securely.

She faced the group again. "Have you guys seen the living room?"

Sabrina was confused. And her confusion usually led to sarcasm. "Of course we did. Do you think we just came waltzing through the front door?"  
>Puck snorted. The entire group looked at him.<p>

"What? It was funny," he said sheepishly.

Veronica rolled her eyes and led the group back to the front of the house.

Sabrina looked around. There was someone missing.

Cautiously, she asked, "Where's Dad?"

"Don't worry, he's guarding the front door"

Sabrina was furious. "He was the shadow! If he hadn't freaked us out, we could have saved ten minutes by going through the front door!"

Puck shrugged and said slyly, "You have to admit though, Grimm, we make quite the team"

Jake turned around just in time to see Sabrina elbow him in the ribs.

"Stop flirting, kids!"

They blushed and immediately started to deny what he said.

Puck threw his history textbook at him. "Ha! Take that! Cleopatra will teach you a lesson!"

The others looked strangely at him. They walked into the living room.

Sabrina looked up and gasped.

The entire living room was covered in scarlet handprints. Blood-red was splattered on the walls and the expensive Persian rug. Bookcases were overturned and objects were rolling around on the floor.

Sabrina let out a breath. "It's really starting again," she whispered, as she looked at her family.

Puck was hunched over the cabinet, and he was shaking slightly.

Sabrina frowned and walked over to him.

"What is it?"

He moved aside, and she saw what he was looking at.

The photo frame that held the photo of Granny Relda had been smashed, and the glass was scattered everywhere. Worst of all, the photo had been ripped to shreds and was covered in scarlet splatters.

_Sabrina saw red._

Faintly in the background, she could hear her mother consoling them, telling them that there were other photos, and they shouldn't worry.

But she didn't care.

She sank to the ground and covered her face with her hands.

Tears poured down her eyes and she could feel an arm around her, probably Puck's and a soft voice telling her that everything was going to be all right.

But nothing was going to be all right.

She only had one thought, as she sat in the living room, crying her heart out.

_Someone will pay for this. _

**So…that was probably the longest chapter I've ever attempted. The real action and everything will be in the next chapter. **

**Hope you liked it and reviews will be much appreciated :)**

**-CityofNo1Fans-**


	4. Starting With The Leader

**Hi everyone! **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I enjoyed reading them a lot :)**

**Anonymous Review Answers:**

**Mary: Haha thanks! This chapter is right on time. I hope you enjoy this :)**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

**Lo: Thanks! I intend to write more.**

**Molly: Thank you! **

**Abby: Thanks :)**

**LOVED: Thank you so much :)**

**So...enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Starting With The Leader

It was like a puzzle piece, except this one was extra hard.

Sabrina was sitting on the couch, which had been rid of bloody handprints. She was piecing the shreds of her grandmother's photo back together. Puck watched over her like she could blow up at any second, and her parents sat in opposite armchairs, looking worried.

Sabrina sat up and dropped the piece she was holding. It was hopeless.

She looked back up at her family. "If you guys were all here, why didn't any of you hear the intruder?"

Veronica looked guiltily at Jake and she signed.

"It's my fault, sweetheart. I made your Uncle Jake go to the shops and buy some more bubble bath because he used it up"

Sabrina's eyes widened. Her parents were so immature. "Seriously? Bubble bath? What about you and dad?"

Henry cleared his throat. "We were searching the Hall of Wonders to check if anything was missing"

Sabrina picked up her cup of water and took a sip. "Was anything missing?"

The adults looked at each other. Veronica swallowed and leaned forward. "The book's missing"

Sabrina choked on her water and Puck asked the question she was about to ask. "The book? Like the Book of Everafter?"

Henry nodded gravely. "We searched everywhere for it. It's not in this house"

Mr Canis cleared his throat and Sabrina jumped. She had forgotten he was in the room. "There's something else"

Veronica nodded and pulled out a blood red envelope. She slid it across the table to Sabrina. Puck sat down and looked over her shoulder. She slid the envelope open and pulled out the letter.

It read:

_Dearest Grimm family,_

_WE HAVE THEM._

_Scarlet Hand_

Sabrina looked up. "Seriously? Their greeting is longer than their message. What do they have?"

Henry looked troubled. "We thought it was a 'who', not a 'what'"

Sabrina nodded. That could make sense.

Jake came over. "We thought it was you two" he said, motioning at Sabrina and Puck, "But you're both here, safe and sound"

Puck leaned forward. "It could be anyone"

Sabrina stood up, a fierce determination in her set jaw, and brighty eyes.  
>"We'll find them, and we'll save them. Then, we'll make the Scarlet Hand wish they never came out of the dark again"<p>

_~Sisters Grimm~_

It had been a few hours since they had started ringing up town members and inquiring that they were safe.

Sabrina plonked down her phone and leaned down into her chair.

"At the rate we're going, I'm going to run out of credit"

Puck leaned over and smirked at her. "You weren't worrying about your credit when you were texting Arianna, were you?"

Sabrina fought the urge to punch him. "Shut up, _fairy_", she hissed at him. To the rest of the family, she said, "We're wasting our time. I don't think the Scarlet Hand are interested in kidnapping the _Mickey Mouse_ family.

Puck snorted. "You never know, Grimm. They might have an obsession with mice"

Henry walked over. "I think you're right Sabrina. We've called everyone. Maybe they _were_ talking about an object"

Sabrina shrugged, "Maybe"

He walked away.

Puck poked her. "With all the trouble, we forgot about Marshmallow and Psycho. Should we pick them up?"

Sabrina dialled the next number in the phone book and replied, "No, I'm sure they're-"

She stared at the clock. It was almost four. School ended at three. Her gut clenched and she stood up. How could she have missed something so obvious? Her voice cracking, she faced her family and choked,

"I know who they took"

~Sisters Grimm~

"Grimm! Grimm! Wait up!"

Sabrina ran into the kitchen, her hair flying and her eyes shiny.

Puck ran up to her.

"Grimm, say something!"  
>She whirled around and Puck saw that she was, indeed, crying. Twice in one day. That was unheard of for Sabrina Grimm.<p>

"Say what, Puck? While I've been here, worrying about everyone else in this town, my _little_ _siste_r and Red have been kidnapped. I mean Daphne- she's only twelve!"

Puck didn't like to see her like this. Sabrina Grimm was strong. He needed to make her remember that.

"We'll find them"

She backed away and pointed a quivering finger at him.

"This-this is all your fault"

Puck felt his heart stop. What was she talking about?

"Sabrina, what do you mean?"

She backed away further. "If you hadn't made me come rushing here, I could have saved them!"

Puck found himself getting angrier. "It's my fault now, is it? We probably saved your entire family from danger!" he yelled.

Sabrina shook her head and wrapped an arm around herself. "Not my entire family"

Puck's voice softened.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling. We'll find them. Your sister is strong and Red's old enough to take care of herself"

Sabrina let out a humourless laugh. "She's my little sister. I was supposed to protect her"

Puck sighed. "You _have_ protected her"

Sabrina shook her head.

He tried to wrap an arm around her shaking form, but she batted it away.

"I don't need your sympathy"

Puck laughed. "I'm not offering any sympathy"

When he wrapped his arms around her the second time, she let him. "Now, what you say, we waste no more time and try to find your sister?"

Sabrina nodded and wiped away her tears. No more snivelly Sabrina.

She was going to show the Scarlet Hand _exactly_ what she was capable of, and make every single one of them pay for what they had done to her family.

_Starting with the leader. _

**So…they found out who was kidnapped. This was more of a lead-up reveal chapter. Puck and Sabrina will reconcile and put aside their differences…I hope.  
>Please tell me what you thought about this chapter and review :)<strong>

**~CityofNo1Fans~**


	5. The Blonde Girl Comes Alone

**Hi guys!**

**This is the 4****th**** instalment for Forever Is A Long Time. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Review Replies:**

**Anna D- Thanks! I'm glad you like it :)**

**Auspicious Cloud- Haha thanks! Is that a good or bad thing?**

**Molly- Thank you! Hope you like this.**

**LOVED- Thanks!**

**PUCKABRINALOVER- Thank you! Intense…haha!**

**Enjoy the chapter…I hope.**

Chapter 4: The Blonde Girl Comes Alone

Sabrina was restless. Every so often, she would glance expectantly at the door, like she was expecting her sister and Red to come walking in at any minute, and tell them that they were just taking a walk.

She looked at the clock. A very _long_ walk.

Puck caught her eye and gave her a reassuring smile. She felt her stomach flip and she turned away quickly.

The clock was still ticking.

Sabrina clenched her fists and stood up. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Even little Basil stopped crying.

She took a deep breath. "I think we should split into small groups"  
>Everyone stared at her, and immediately, protests were heard from one side of the room to another.<p>

Henry shook his head. "There is _no way_ I'm letting another daughter of mine out of my sight"

For once, Veronica seemed to be in agreement. She nodded along with her husband, and Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Before she could reply, Puck walked over. Carefully, he said, "I agree with Grimm. We need to find the Marshmallow and Psycho as soon as possible. The best way to do that is in pairs"

Sabrina stared at him in surprise. _He agreed with her? _She managed to tear her eyes away to look at her father. "He's right. Me and Puck. You and Mum. Uncle Jake and Mr Canis"

Veronica shook her head, cradling her son. "I can't let Basil out of my sight again"

Sabrina considered this carefully. Slowly, she said, "You and dad can stay at home and look after him"

Jake nodded and started murmuring to Tobias. They were already formulating a plan.

Sabrina looked questioningly at her father. Henry looked like he was going to argue but Sabrina cut in quickly, almost pleading, "Please dad, this _has_ to be done. Daphne and Red-they're in danger"

Henry opened his mouth and closed it again, before eventually nodding, and giving her a quick hug. "Be careful, okay?" Sabrina nodded. "Don't worry, I will"

Puck stepped out proudly. "She has me to take care of her"

Father and daughter both glared at him.

Sabrina turned to Puck and asked, without quite meeting his eye, "You ready?"

He nodded and whispered, "As ready as can be" and to the assembled group; he asked "Do we have any idea where the Hand might be?"

A hushed silence followed, as everyone turned to one another and pondered over the question.

Eventually, a quiet voice answered his question. "I do"

Puck whirled around towards the sound of the voice.

Standing in the doorway, her clothes in tatters, and her hair a mess, was Red. She had a determined gleam in her eyes and she stepped into the house, as the Grimms stared open-mouthed at her.

Mr. Canis was the first to react. "Red?"

He staggered forward and pulled the little girl into his arms. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Father"

He checked her over for injuries and asked her incredulously, "What happened? Are you alright?"

Puck smiled and leaned into Sabrina, whispering into her ear, "What a reunion"

She ignored him and walked over to Red.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Red, we were just coming to find you and Daphne. Speaking of which, where is she?"

Red's smile melted off her face. Sabrina noticed this and took the young girl by the shoulders.

"Red, what happened to my sister?"

Red took a deep breath, shrugged Sabrina's arms off and settled down into an armchair.  
>"The Scarlet Hand-they didn't need me. I was dead weight, so they sent me home"<p>

"I don't blame them"

Everyone turned to look at Puck, who shrugged and replied, "Sorry. Carry on. Why do they need Marshmallow?"

Red searched their eyes, before reluctantly saying, "They don't. They need Sabrina. Daphne's just the bait"

Puck and Sabrina shared a worried glance, before turning back to Red. "Do you have anything else?"

Red nodded slowly and pulled out a red envelope. Recognising the same blood colour on the other envelope, she quickly grabbed it and tore it open. Red said quietly, "The guards told me to give it to you"

She scanned it with her eyes:

_Dear Grimms,_

_Collect the girl in three days time, at midnight. Send the blonde girl alone or her sister dies._

_The Scarlet Hand_

Sabrina passed the letter around. Veronica read it out loud for the rest of the family.

Sabrina grumbled, "Seriously, the 'blonde girl' has a name"

Puck laughed and elbowed her in the ribs. "That'll be your new nickname, Blondie"

They laughed comfortably. For some reason, the letter had actually brought Sabrina comfort. Her sister was alive, and would still be for at least three days.

Henry glared at the letter. "What is it with bad people and midnight?"

Puck looked over and laughed again. "It's easier to hide the body when it's dark"

Red shrieked and clapped a hand over her mouth. Mr Canis touched her arm reassuringly and glared at Puck, who shrugged.

Henry marched to the front of the living room and addressed the group.

"I guess one thing has been made certain. Sabrina, you are _not _leaving the house. Jake and Tobias have already left, and are searching the woods, where Red says the Hand is hiding. With their magic and strength combined, they believe they can find Daphne"

Sabrina stared at her father in disbelief. He turned back to his wife and baby, and started asking Red some questions about what had happened.

Before she could march up to Henry and protest, Puck jumped in. "For once, I agree with your father, Grimm. It's not safe"

Sabrina scoffed, "Since when have _you_ cared about _my_ safety"

Puck looked at her incredulously, "I've always cared about your safety"

Sabrina stared at him in surprise.

Puck backtracked and scratched the back of his neck. Sabrina noticed that he did that a lot when he was nervous. "I mean, I've cared ever since I became your official bodyguard. Which reminds me, you still haven't paid me. You're lucky I don't charge interest"

Sabrina shoved him angrily. "I am sick of your attitude!"

Puck blinked in surprise, and pushed her back, a little gentler. "Well, I'm sick of your face!"

Sabrina leaned over menacingly. There was a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "What's wrong with my face?"

Puck gulped. One wrong word, and he wouldn't be Puck anymore; he'd be Puck with several broken bones and a black eye.

But then again, he was the Trickster King. The Trickster King never allowed himself to be threatened. Even by a certain violent Grimm girl.

He pulled himself to his full height. "I'll tell you what's wrong with your face. It's so…so- umm, so-" he stuttered. He couldn't bring himself to say that her face was ugly. He'd said it tons of times before, why couldn't he say it now?

Jake had been watching the entire argument from the other side of the room. He walked over and smiled at the two of them.

"The way you guys are, it really reminds me of her and how we used to be"

Puck was confused. "Who?"

Sabrina stomped on his foot subtly, and looked away. Ever since Briar had died, everyone avoided talking about her whenever Jake was around. After all, it was a touchy subject.

Jake gazed off into the distance. When he noticed what he was doing, he gave himself a little shake and said, "Don't you worry about it kids"

Sabrina nodded and blinked at her feet. Briar was one of the closest things she had to an aunty, and she and Jake would never be able to officially tie the knot.

Puck stared after Jake. "Well, _that_ was awkward…"

Sabrina rounded on him angrily. "Look, just because _you_ don't understand love…he lost the woman he loved. The least you can do is be supportive. For all you know, she could have saved your life"

Puck looked down at her, and his eyes were dark. Sabrina sat down. A few moments later, he said quietly, "I _do_ understand love"

Sabrina looked into his dark eyes, and she cursed her reddening cheeks. With all of her willpower, she looked away and forced herself to say, with a thick voice,

"No, you don't"

**Wow, okay. So as you can see, Puck and Sabrina still aren't friends. They will be soon! **

**Tell me what you think with a review :)**

**~CityofNo1Fans~**


	6. Partners In Crime

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for about a month. Believe it or not, I've been unbelievably busy. School is killing me.**

**This update isn't very good but I hope you guys like it.**

**Anonymous Review Replies**

**Guest- Thank you so much! Sorry about the late updating :(**

**Guest- Thank you! I'm glad you like it :)**

**MG- Haha thanks! I did continue it from that point but its probably not what you would except. I promise Puckabrina will happen though :)**

**Mary- Hahaha omg your review was literally so funny. I'm really, really sorry about the late updating but I promise the next one will be much quicker. I hope you like this!**

Chapter 6- Partners In Crime

_"I do understand love"_

_"No you don't"_

As soon as those dreaded words left her mouth, Puck felt himself sinking. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"I-I, umm-"

Puck, the Trickster King, was lost for words. He was angry, sad and frustrated.

What else did he have to do to show her how he felt?

Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. He wrapped his fingers firmly around her wrist and pulled her back slightly.

"What?"

Puck just stared at her. This felt like a romance movie.

A very _sad _romance movie.

Puck looked at her for a moment longer, and released his grip.

"Umm…nothing. Don't worry"

Sabrina looked at him weirdly.

"Okay…then don't touch me"

She walked away to join her parents and Puck quickly ran up and halted in front of her.

This was the moment. That frustrated, emotional ball stuck at the back of his throat could finally come through.

He opened his mouth.

"Sabrina, I-umm... You know what? You're wrong. I understand love but I don't understand why people _fall_ in love. It's pointless and dangerous. Do you know what that makes people who fall in love? People who fall in love are _weak_"

Sabrina glared back at him, and for a split second he thought he saw a tear at the corner of the eye, but that quickly disappeared.

She stepped closer to him. "I guess I'm weak then"

She turned away slowly.

Puck turned pale and reached out his arm, but it quickly fell to his sides.

He wanted to say so many things, and do so many things. Most of all, he just wanted to grab her hand and scream out to the world that he was weak as well. That he could be weak with her.

But he couldn't do that; and so he let her walk away.

Before anyone could protest, she stomped to the front door and placed her hand on the doorknob. There was a small zap of electricity and she screamed, losing her balance and falling on the floor.

"Sabrina, SABRINA!"

Puck stumbled towards her and sank down to his knees. He shook her gently.

Her eyes were closed, but there was a steady rise and fall in her chest movement. Puck breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's breathing. Sabrina, wake up"

The rest of the family had gathered around the girl. With a small choke and a raspy breath, her eyes flickered open. She coughed a few times and Puck helped her sit up.

"You have got to stop calling me _Sabrina_. It's unnatural"

Puck smirked at her. "It's your name" His voice was steady but his hands were shaking.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and looked around at everyone. "Yeah, whatever. Now _what the hell happened to me_?"

Puck shrugged and Henry and Veronica glanced guiltily at each other.

Sabrina caught the exchange and turned on them.

"You two tried to kill me! Didn't you?"

Henry held his hands up. "No, we were just trying to-"

"You tried to kill me!"

Henry scratched the back of his head. Of course we didn't!"

Sabrina was livid with anger. "_You tried to-"_

Puck cut in calmly. "Look, Grimm, stop being dramatic; you're still alive. I'm sure your parents had…their reasons"

Henry and Veronica nodded enthusiastically.

Sabrina breathed shakily and sat down.

"Why?"

Veronica sat down as well and leaned on the table.

"Before your uncle Jake left, we asked him to place a spell on the doorknob, to make sure that you couldn't leave"

"Are you kidding? Why would you-"

Henry held up his hand. "We were just trying to protect you, Sabrina. We've already lost Daphne. We don't want to lose you too"

Sabrina stood up quickly and her eyes were red.

"Why are you all acting like Daphne's dead? None of you are even trying to rescue her! I don't need to be protected. I need to find my _sister_"

She gave the group one last angry look and stormed up the stairs.

There was a long silence. Finally, Puck stood up and addressed the rest of the family.

"I'll go speak to her"

~Sisters Grimm~

"Go away"

Puck stared exasperatedly at the door. He pounded his fists against it again.

"Come on, Grimm. Open up"

There was no answer.

He sighed. "I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow the door down" he called out hopefully.

He heard a tiny sniffle on the other side and he stiffened.

"Wait, are you-"

The door swung open in his face and he looked up. Sabrina was crying and her eyes were red.

"What do you want?"

Puck just stared at her.

"Oh um, are you, um, you know, okay?"

Sabrina gave him a wry smile. "Do I look okay?"

Puck winced and shrugged lightly. "No"

Sabrina glared at him and he winced again.

"Um, yes?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door.

"Get out of my room"

He stopped the door with his foot and pulled it open again.

"I need to say something"

She stared incredulously at him.

"Then hurry up and say it"

He gave her a big smirk and said, "I'm on your side, Grimm"

She pulled back and her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

Puck strode into the room and hooked his arm through hers.

Looking at her mischievously, he popped out his wings.

"You and I have a little Marshmallow to rescue, partner"

**So, that was the chapter. Am I the only person who thinks Puck and Sabrina work amazingly well as a team, as well as a couple?**

**Haha anyways…**

**QoTD: What is the happiest moment of your life?**

**Hit the review button and leave me some of your ideas, loves, hates, flames, anythinggg**

**Kisses,**

**~CityofNo1Fans~**


End file.
